Jade's Worst Fear
by flawful
Summary: Based on Brain Squeezers, everything Jade told Tori is actually true. It's kind of sad, i don't really know how I feel about it lol


**I don't why I wrote this, I don't know how, I just don't know ok. It's weird and it turned out to be really depressing (at least it should be but maybe I failed xD) I just really don't know, it was midnight and I was sad so this happened? It's kind of shorter than I wanted it to be but I'm too lazy to write more so lol****  
I don't own anything.**

Jade's worst fear.

"It's okay Jade, you can do this." Jade encouraged herself. She was about to reveal to Tori things she hadn't said to her boyfriend. Yes, it was a big  
deal for her. Since she found out that her mother had been stealing money, that kept bugging her soul. She could barely concentrate on any other  
things, which explained her bad grades and the fact that she'd been more annoyed lately. Jade promised she would never let anyone find out, she  
wouldn't even tell her mother that she knew (What would be the point anyway? She wouldn't care) but now here she was, staring at Tori's front door about to tell her every little detail.

Jade thought that maybe Tori would understand that she needed the money to take care of her aunt. She knew that if she didn't find a way to get the money, her aunt would die. At the very first beginning her mother really was stealing money for her sister's operation. After a month, she had got a fine amount of money already, but the doctor told her it wasn't enough. They all were aware that Jade's mother wouldn't be able to pay for operation, there was no way she could steal all that money without getting caught.

Some co-workers were already suspecting something was going on, that made Jade's mom scared, really scared. She started drinking to forget about it. She spent all the money on alcohol and kept stealing so she could buy more. Jade's mother had never been that responsible but this was too much, she was out of her mind.

Jade was a lot more worried about her aunt, Susan, to be honest. She had been Jade's mother during all her childhood. Jade West didn't like many people, but she loved her aunt, and it was just painful to see her in that situation.

Jade tried to hide the money from her mother so she would stop drinking, but it didn't work. Even thought Jade would need much more than what she'd probably get on the game show, she didn't have that many choices.

Jade knocked. She felt her eyes getting wet, she was not used to talking to people about her problems and she couldn't handle it. Tori opened the door. Jade didn't even know what to say. Suddenly she felt bad for bothering Tori, when she was probably already stressed out about whom she would pick. "I know it's wrong for me to come here, you're probably really busy and I shouldn't..." that was what Jade managed to say between tears. "What's going on?" it surprised Jade that Tori actually seemed to care. "My mom, they might put her in jail" Jade broke down as she finished the last word. "Come in, Come in! What's going on, what did your mom do!?" Tori asked worried, Jade calmed herself down a bit and said "She... She's been stealing money at work" She felt good, sharing her problems with Tori made her feel a little better. "Stealing Money?" "I don't even blame her... Her sister, my aunt Susan, she is really sick and she needs an operation but she's like broke" Jade told Tori while holding tears. "Oh my God, Listen why don't you bring your aunt Susan over here and then I'll put on some heavy shoes and then I'll jump up and down on her face" 'Wait what' Jade was confused, but then she realized; Tori thought it was all an act, _'of course she wouldn't believe me, everyone's been bugging her'_, for a second Jade didn't know what to do, but then she entered Tori's play and faked it all. What else could she do? Tori wouldn't believe in anything she said.

"You insensitive witch!" Jade stopped crying and started acting "You liar!" Jade wished she was lying "Look! Sinjin told me that the winning team on Brain Squeezers slips ten thousand dollars and I want my share of that money Vega, I want my slice!" Jade really needed the money "You are scrunching my shirt!" it was hard for Jade to keep the character. Trina showed up, she was talking about a 'Perfect team' idea but Jade wasn't paying that much attention, she needed to make sure the tears didn't come out. All she knew was that Tori was going on The Slap to tweet about her team. She tried to convince Tori once again, but looked like Tori liked Andre, Beck and Robbie better than her. As her last chance of getting the money slipped away, Jade knew that she couldn't pretend things were fine for much longer so she left.

She ran to her car and drove the fastest she could making her way home, and she didn't let any other tear shed before she got to her bedroom. She should have known that Tori wasn't a good option. She hid under the sheets and cried, she cried till she ran out of tears. Jade thought that maybe she could ask Beck for the money if his team won, but since telling people didn't really work out the first time, she decided to wait some time before trusting anyone ever again. "That's it, it's a dead end street" she said but that was when she realized, maybe, there was a way, it was risky but it also was her only hope.

-\-

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega, I'm here to check in" Jade said, it sure would cause some trouble soon, but nothing that she wouldn't be able to handle with. When Tori arrived, Jade got lucky, she not only was still a captain but she had the best team. Jade got her hopes up, maybe by the end of the day, everything would be just fine.  
It was when they first 'doinked' Robbie that she realized there was something wrong, it didn't matter anymore, she was sure that even if her team won, that game show wouldn't solve any of her problems. And just like she predicted, the only thing Jade West got from Brain Squeezers was pain, and the need to kick someone in the face. When that torture finally ended Jade felt like crying again, she shouldn't have got her hopes up, she should have expected this all. "I'm so stupid" the voice inside her head kept saying. She was about to go home when Beck grabbed her wrist "Babe, babe! Calm down, it's okay" Beck had always been able to calm her down, he kissed her forehead and noticed that she wanted to leave. Beck let go her arm, he knew there was something more that was bugging his girlfriend and it didn't seem to be a little thing. Jade was about to cry, and when Jade cries there's a real reason. She's one of the strongest people Beck knows, and that, only made him worry even more.

Jade left, and not much later everyone did, they were tired so all went home. Once Beck got home he called Jade right away to find out what was going on. "What?" for Beck's surprise Jade answered the phone. He didn't think she actually would because he knew she was not in the mood to talk. "I'm worried, what's wrong?" Beck asked "I just lost many hours of my life in a stupid game show being hurt an humiliated, that's what's wrong" She answered angrily, even thought her voice was cracking a little bit, as if she was trying to keep her feelings inside her. "Jade, I know there's something more" She took a while to answer, thinking about what to say, _'Maybe I could tell him... No, I have to be more careful.'_Jade was too afraid to tell the truth "Beck, I'm just really tired okay? I need to rest, we'll talk later" before Beck could say anything Jade hung up. She didn't want to do anything, to talk to anyone. She decided to go to bed.

Around 3am Jade woke up, scared, painting. She had had the worst nightmare of all. She saw her mother and her aunt both dying right in front of her. But the scariest part was that, someday she knew she would wake up and it wouldn't just be a nightmare anymore.

**Yes, it is a one shot this is the end, I warned you.**


End file.
